1. Field of the Invention
The present technology pertains to streaming media, and more specifically to real-time incorporation of user-produced content into a broadcast media stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Streaming media may be inclusive a variety of different types of content from different content providers. Such content may include television programs, movies, digital games, etc. Such content may include live broadcasts of events, including sporting events, breaking news events, awards ceremonies, speeches, etc.
Some media titles that are distributed through traditional television broadcasts may also be available to stream. Cable television providers, for example, may provide subscribers access to their television programming. The television programming is provided to the subscribers from one of many existing providers (e.g., DirecTV, Verizon, AT&T U-verse). By paying a subscription, subscribers are provided access (from a provider) to content associated with certain cable networks, such as HBO, MTV, and Cartoon Network. In some cases, users could buy one or more channels as desired. In other cases, users purchase two or more channels at one time via a bundle. In some instances, the cable network may operate their own subscription system for streaming content to subscribers. In addition, there are also online content services (e.g., Netflix, Hulu, Amazon Fire TV) that allow users to view streaming media and video on demand content on various computing devices (e.g., mobile device, laptop, desktop).
Presently available ways for users to add their own commentary and other related content to a particular media title (e.g., a television program episode) may include downloading the file for the media title (or clips thereof), recording their commentary in conjunction with the downloaded file, and then uploading the file with the recorded commentary to a distribution channel (e.g., Youtube®).
Another model for distributing user-generated content may include allowing a user to generate content, which may be streamed directly (e.g., Facebook Live, Twitch.tv) to a group of subscribers. Such user-generated content may be limited, however, to the content generated by the user. Where a user wishes to provide commentary on a media title generated by another, the user may be required to license or obtain certain permissions to the content or use only limited or low-quality versions of the content. Such requirements complicate, for example, on-the-fly production of high-quality commentary tracks in real-time for synchronized play with a high-quality, full-length stream of the media title being commented upon.
Disadvantages with such models may therefore include the user-generated content providing a less immediate experience, less context, lower quality of the original content, and less value to content providers (which may therefore reduce the available of media titles for which commentary may be coordinated and distributed).
There is, therefore, a need in the art for systems and methods of real-time incorporation of a user-produced content stream into a broadcast media stream